


The Real Reason behind that Shower Selfie

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Showers, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: Shingo had some ulterior motives for taking that photo





	The Real Reason behind that Shower Selfie

_ Goro. What are you up too? _

_ I’m just at home reading. _

_ You have no life. _

_ Neither do you Shingo. I’m sure you aren’t up to anything interesting. _

_ Well… I am getting naked~ _

_ You better be alone and naked. _

_ Jealous?~ _

 

Goro snorted in his chair. Book in hand, cat on his lap. He wasn’t going to dignify that with an answer. Curled up in his comfy sweats with some mulled wine. So what if he liked nights in? He knew Shingo was the same as him but the comment still pricked his nerves. He wasn’t jealous. They had never decided to be exclusive. Goro didn’t even know what they were. He didn’t care if Shingo was with someone. Not jealous at all.

Bringing the glass of wine to his lips as his phone vibrated again. His screen lit up with a new post from Shingo on Instagram. Casually flicking open his phone. The picture filled the screen and Goro’s face was incredibly warm. And not from the wine.

 

_ WHY ARE YOU POSTING SEXY PICTURES OF YOU IN THE SHOWER ON THE INTERNET?! _

_ Fun. You think I’m sexy? _

_ SHINGO _

_ What does it matter? Are you jealous? You think I’m sexy~ _

_ NO _

_ It's not like they hadn’t seen before anyways. I know you think I’m sexy~ _

 

Goro clicked on the link included in the last message. Up popped a tweet from a fan that contained a full video of Shingo in the shower from a show. The shot was the full length of his body, water dripping down his muscular frame. Goro saw that plump butt, inhaled the warm wine and started to choke. Sputtering and trying to breathe, the cat leapt from his lap by pushing off his stomach. Knocking the wind out of him, making him drop his cup of wine all over his lap. Eyes stinging from tears, heart hammering, and a warm soaking wet lap. He was gonna kill Shingo tomorrow. Getting up from his chair to clean up, his phone vibrated again.

 

_ You haven’t answered but I can see that you read it. Your pants better not be around your ankles. _

_ They are, but not because of you. The cat knocked my wine on to my lap. _

 

Goro was in the bedroom kicking off the damp sticky sweats. Dropping the phone on his dresser as he dug for fresh underwear.

 

_ Wow. Is that what you call finishing in your pants? _

_ Why are you so crude? _

_ Because it annoys you. You said I was sexy but I didn’t think I had that sort of effect on you. _

_ You are just fishing for compliments aren’t you? _

_ Yes. You should look at some of these replies Goro. xD _

 

Goro sat down on to the bed with a thump. Not bothering with finding new pants he crawled under the blankets for warmth.

 

_ It's not like I could post pictures like that. I would be too embarrassed. _

_ I think if you, of all people, posted a picture like that, women would be fainting in the street. _

_ I don’t think so. _

_ I would certainly swoon. _

 

Goro giggled to himself, curled up tightly in his bed. Only his phone illuminating his face.

 

_ Did you take another shower to wash the “wine" off? _

_ Why is wine in quotes? It was actually wine. _

_ Sure it was. _

_ No I just changed clothes. Too lazy to shower again. _

_ Is your hair undone? _

 

Goro brushed his wavy wild bangs out of his eyes.

 

_ Yes. Why? _

_ Show me! Show me! Show me! _

_ Do you promise not to show anyone? _

_ Yes! _

_ Why do you even want to see? _

_ I haven't seen your curls in years. I kind of miss them. _

 

He thought about it for a moment. Then lifted up his phone. Taking a picture of his face only illuminated by that electronic glow.

 

_ Ahhh~ You're so cute! I want to kiss you. _

_ *blushing face* _

_ Can I come over tomorrow? _

_ You want to come over? _

 

Shingo had never come over before. Their relationship was… complicated. Consisting of dinners that led to tripping through hotel doors pulling at each others clothes. This was really the first time Shingo had been so forward and flirty. 

 

_ Shingo… did something change? _

 

The message sat. Read but no reply. Goro waited. Sighing he went to put his phone on the nightstand when Shingo started typing.

 

_ I want to hold you. _

 

The answer was simple but full of meaning. Goro had so many things to say, questions to ask. But now wasn't the time. He didn't know if anytime would be the right time.

 

_ Sure. Come over tomorrow. _


End file.
